yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmo Blazer
| romaji_name = Kosumo Bureizā | fr_name = Le Feu du Cosmos | de_name = Cosmo Blazer | it_name = Fiammata Cosmica | ko_name = 우주의 섬광 | ko_rr_name = Ujuui Seomgwang | ko_trans_name = Cosmic Flash | zh_name = 炎星戰士 | pinyin_name = Yánxīng Zhànshì | jyutping_name = Jim4 sing1 Zin3 si6 | zh_trans_name = Flame Star Warrior | pt_name = Explosão Cósmica | es_name = Cosmos Abrasador | type = Booster Pack | prefix = CBLZ | order_number = 803 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon | ja_database_id = 1115002 | en_database_id = 11112000 | fr_database_id = 31112000 | de_database_id = 21112000 | it_database_id = 41112000 | pt_database_id = 11112000 | es_database_id = 51111000 | ko_database_id = 71111000 | sneak_peek = yes | special_edition = yes | jp_release_date = November 17, 2012 | zh_release_date = December 5, 2015 | kr_release_date = February 13, 2013 | na_release_date = January 25, 2013 | eu_release_date = January 25, 2013 | oc_release_date = January 25, 2013 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = January 24, 2013 | pt_release_date = January 25, 2013 | sp-lat_release_date = January 25, 2013 | prev = Abyss Rising | next = Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy }} Cosmo Blazer is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the third set in the OCG's 8th series, following Abyss Rising. It is followed by Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy. This set is the first since Cybernetic Revolution to be printed in Portuguese. This set in the OCG was later re-released as part of a special bundle pack, EX Value - The Gold Box + ABYR&CBLZ. Features A lot of the latest cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. New Xyz Monster as well as cards to support their Summoning, cards for already existing themes and cards of a brand-new concept. It contains cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Vetrix, Dr. Faker and Brooke Walker. The TCG version of the set also contains cards used by Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Kalin Kessler, Sherry LeBlanc and Greiger. It introduces more members and/or support for the "Gogogo", "Gagaga", "ZW -", "Shark", "Photon", "Galaxy", "Heraldic Beast", "Mermail", "Fire Fist", "Heraldry", "Xyz", "Attribute Knight", "Photon"/"Galaxy", "Number", "Duston", "Prophecy"/"Spellbook", "Elemental Lord" and "Jurrac" archetypes. It also introduced the "Fire Fist" archetype to the TCG, as well as the "Fire Formation" and "Hazy" archetypes. This set also provides the first support for the and "ZW -" series. The TCG version also contains more members and/or support for the "Blackwing", "Noble Knight" and "Infernity" archetypes. Breakdown In the OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. There are 80 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 86 cards. These are comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare (also available as Ultra Rare and Ultimate Rare) * 5 Ultimate Rares (all available as Ultimate Rares) * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 48 Commons In the TCG there are ? cards per pack and ? packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This comprises: * 1 Ghost Rare * 10 Ultimate Rares * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Promotional Media CBLZ-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CBLZ-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CBLZ-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CBLZ-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CBLZ-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CBLZ-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CBLZ-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition CBLZ-BoosterTC.png | Chinese Unlimited Edition CBLZ-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists External links * neoarkcradle.net 803 Cosmo Blazer * Yugihoje.pt * yugioh-card.com/japan * yugioh-card.com/en Cosmo Blazer * yugioh-card.com/uk Cosmo Blazer * yugioh-card.com/oc Cosmo Blazer * yugioh-card.com/fr Le Feu du Cosmos * yugioh-card.com/de Cosmo Blazer * yugioh-card.com/it Fiammata Cosmica * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Explosão Cósmica * yugioh-card.com/es Cosmos Abrasador * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Cosmo Blazer Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs de:Cosmo Blazer es:Sobre de Expansión Cosmos Abrasador